


To the 10's

by Wafflesrock



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Date Night, Did I already say smut?, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and fluff, builds off my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: Lorik and Gianna meet up on Illium for a lavish night out on the town that ends in their hotel room.





	To the 10's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAdastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/gifts).



Gianna was still pleasantly buzzed as she and Lorik practically fell into their hotel room; a comical tangle of limbs and expensive clothing. Still giggling, Gianna pushed herself into Lorik’s lap, running her hands up and over his white and gold tunic, and looping around his neck as she gave him a deep, passionate, kiss.

He chuckled into her mouth as his tongue rushed out to meet hers. He still tasted like citrus from his brandy, and Gianna sighed happily into him. Tonight had been, without doubt, the best date she’d ever been on. Lorik had taken a vacation – for the first time in years he'd said – to meet up with her on Illium and show her a “night on the town,” with fine dining, the theater, and then overpriced cocktails at the luxury bar and casino near their lavish hotel.

Gianna didn’t even feel out of place in a maroon lace dress, cut low in the back to show off her lean muscles. And of course, Lorik looked dashing as always, though the way his eyes had darkened and mandibles flared when he’d first seen her in her outfight had made her confidence swell along with her smile.

“Best date ever,” she whispered into his aural canal as the pair continued to kiss and nip from their spot on the floor.

Lorik purred softly as he leaned back to nuzzle his brow against her own. “As long as you are happy, my dear, then this has been the best date ever for me as well. I loved seeing you dressed to the… tens?” He asked.

Gianna hummed as she felt heat pool between her legs. “Definitely to the tens,” she said. “And It’s _almost_ a perfect date.”

“Almost?” Lorik questioned before his mandibles flared, smelling her arousal. Gianna felt more than heard him begin to growl in his subvocals.

Untangling themselves, they managed to make their way into the master bedroom, kicking off shoes, boots, dresses and pants as they went. By the time the fell onto the comforter, they were both naked, and Gianna was more than desperate to fell the slide of her boyfriend deep inside her.

“Lorik,” she gasped as he licked a heated trail up the column of her neck and behind her ear. Forcing herself to focus, Gianna ran a finger along the outside of Lorik’s already parted seam. He hissed against her neck, breathing into her loose hair.

Grinning to herself, Gianna dipped a finger inside him, pushing against the tip of his over-sensitive cock and swirling it over the head.  

“Spirits Gianna,” Lorik gasped as his cock fully emerged into her waiting hand. She languidly ran her hand up his length, rubbing her thumb against the base of his knot. He thrust subconsciously against her with a moan, subvocals rumbling and trilling in lust.

“Please, Gianna,” he all but begged. “I want to be inside you.”

She was more than ready for him and could feel her own excitement beginning to dampen her inner thighs. Rolling onto her back, Lorik quickly took the initiative to straddle her, large, blue cock hard and eager. He slowly pushed into her, and Gianna threw her head back into the covers with a sinful moan.

Once flush, Lorik took one of her lean, well-muscled legs and carefully positioned it over his shoulder as he pulled nearly all the way out of her only to push back in again.

“Fuck! That feels so good,” Gianna gasped as Lorik began to pick up his pace, mandibles flared and eyes closed.

“Ah, yes,” Lorik said over his deafening subharmonics. Between the incessant, wet sounding snap of plates against skin and cries of “yes” “more” and “spirits” Gianna could feel her entire body begin to tremble as her orgasm approached.

Feeling her clench around him, Lorik dropped to his forearms to press his forehead to hers as his thrusts became more desperate. Gianna came with a shout, digging her nails into the softer plates on the back of his neck. Lorik thrust into her three more times before finding his own release with a flanged roar.

Gianna felt his cock begin to swell, knotting and tying them together in a show of intimacy and trust that she was growing to love. As she caught her breath, she trailed languid kisses along Lorik’s colony markings before whispering, “now it’s the best date in the history of Illium.”

Lorik gave a breathless laugh, subvocals singing as he pressed his mouth plates against her lips in his best approximation of a kiss. “The best date in the galaxy,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two. Feel free to come say hello to me on Tumblr; @wafflesrock16


End file.
